


Winter Days (24-27/01/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Kise/OikawaCap.2: Theo/Draco/Pansy





	1. kise/oikawa

Ryouta non è stupido, sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui Tooru avrebbe scoperto quello che gli ha tenuto segreto da quando hanno cominciato a frequentarsi, ma non si aspettava che succedesse così presto.

  
  
Sa dal primo giorno in cui l'ha conosciuto che Tooru ha una smisurata antipatia, per non parlare di vero e proprio astio, per le persone con un livello di naturale talento sportivo così alto da superare quello che le persone normali che si allenano per anni e anni fino a sputare sangue possono sognare di raggiungere, e per questo ha sempre cercato di sviare le domande dell'altro ragazzo sulla sua nuova squadra di basket e di nascondere le date delle sue partite: ha sempre ammirato il pallavolista, specialmente per la dedizione quasi maniacale che dimostra giorno per giorno al suo sport e gli incredibili risultati che ha ottenuto con semplice testardaggine, e non ha mai voluto essere giudicato con asprezza proprio da lui per qualcosa di cui, tutto sommato, non ha colpa. Tooru è generalmente una persona ragionevole, almeno per gli standard di Ryouta, ma le poche volte che ha provato a parlare con lui di questo argomento ha sempre ricevuto risposte secche e a tratti perfino irritate: è cocciutamente deciso a non cambiare idea sulla sua posizione su quelli che definisce “miracoli” con un tono di voce sempre così pieno di veleno che fin troppo spesso l'ha fatto involontariamente trasalire, e quella di smuoverlo dalla sua convinzione pare essere un'impresa impossibile.

Per questo, quando Ryouta esultando alza gli occhi con un sorriso vittorioso verso gli spalti, alla fine della partita che ha giocato contro la nuova squadra di Shintarou, l'espressione soddisfatta si congela sul suo viso sudato quando incrocia lo sguardo apparentemente impassibile di Tooru: lo conosce abbastanza bene, ormai, da sapere che l'altro ragazzo sta indossando una maschera, ma non ancora il tanto necessario per sapere esattamente cosa ci stia nascondendo dietro, anche se può immaginarlo.

Non pensava davvero che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato così presto.


	2. draco/theo/pansy

Theo non ha avuto molte costanti positive nella sua vita, non da quando sua madre è morta e suo padre si è trasformato in un mostro in preda alla follia dolorosa di averla persa: solo l'enorme biblioteca di famiglia, in cui si nascondeva durante i peggiori episodi violenti del genitore, e le sporadiche visite dei signori Malfoy e Parkinson, con i rispettivi pargoli, avevano reso la sua infanzia prima di Hogwarts sopportabile.

Draco e Pansy, gli unici coetanei con cui aveva modo di interagire, a modo loro e all'inizio senza probabilmente rendersene conto erano diventati il suo porto sicuro nel mare in tempesta che era vivere con ciò che restava della sua famiglia: poter ascoltare i loro continui battibecchi e sapere di essere incluso, anche se raramente prendeva parte alle discussioni, l'aveva fatto sentire per la prima volta parte in qualcosa di buono, di positivo, così diverso da ciò a cui era abituato che aveva impiegato parecchio tempo prima di rendersi conto che il calore che sentiva nel petto era un sentimento d'affetto che non aveva mai provato prima di conoscerli.

 

È stato il primo a rendersi conto del mutamento nella dinamica tra i suoi migliori amici, verso la fine del loro terzo anno a Hogwarts, ad accorgersi degli sguardi segreti colmi di un confuso interesse che Draco rivolgeva a Pansy quando non aveva i suoi occhi addosso e del rossore sospetto sulle guance di Pansy quando era lei a guardarlo di nascosto, e un terrore cieco l'aveva attanagliato per settimane all'idea di perdere le sue ancore, specialmente a un passo dalle vacanze estive.

Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, però: Draco e Pansy erano arrivati mano nella mano durante la prima delle loro innumerevoli visite a Villa Nott, entrambi con le guance rosse e sorrisi timidi sulle labbra, e la pressione soffocante che Theo aveva sentito per giorni nel suo petto era svanita in una manciata di minuti quando si era reso conto che ciò che lo legava a entrambi non era stato intaccato dalla nuova e diversa relazioni che si era formata tra i suoi migliori amici.

 

Ha osservato l'amore tra Draco e Pansy sbocciare e fiorire, nel tempo, con uno strano orgoglio che pulsava nel suo cuore, e non può fare a meno di sorridere ogni volta che si rende conto di essere profondamente innamorato dell'amore tra i due: il sentimento apparentemente indistruttibile che li lega è qualcosa di prezioso per lui, l'unico vero punto fisso nella sua vita adesso che anche suo padre è morto, liberandolo dalla violenza continua di cui è stato vittima per la maggior parte della sua esistenza, colpito fatalmente da una maledizione durante la battaglia a Hogwarts. Ed è strano, forse, che si senta così protettivo del rapporto tra loro due quando è innamorato di entrambi.

Non è sicuro di quando sia successo, di quando l'affetto che provava per ciascuno di loro si è trasformato in questo sentimento che non è più profondo, né più importante, ma che è indubbiamente diverso da ciò che l'aveva riscaldato per così tanto tempo: forse quando ha consolato Pansy, in lacrime e terrorizzata in Sala Comune, dopo uno degli innumerevoli incubi che l'hanno tormentata durante il regime di terrore che è stato il loro settimo anno, forse quando ha stretto Draco in un abbraccio che ha quasi soffocato entrambi dopo averlo trovato incolume alla fine della battaglia che ha strappato la vita a suo padre e a così tante altre persone, o forse quando una mattina di settembre si è reso conto di non voler vivere da solo e a sorpresa ha trovato Draco e Pansy nell'ingresso di Villa Nott, ancora prima di contattarli, con bauli colmi di tutto ciò che rispettivamente possedevano che fluttuavano alle loro spalle.

Non lo sa, no, e tutto sommato non è così importante trovare il momento preciso in cui è successo perché dopotutto non ha intenzione di fare qualcosa a riguardo: non perché pensa che una sua eventuale confessione possa in qualche influire negativamente sulla relazione tra i suoi migliori amici, non pensa che esista una forza in questa vita o nella prossima che possa riuscirci, quanto perché trova la sua vita com'è adesso perfetta. Sapere che Draco e Pansy lo amano tanto quanto lui è innamorato di loro è più che sufficiente.

 


End file.
